


Early Riser

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laguna wakes from what was apparently a very interesting dream and realizes he needs to give himself a little attention.





	Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> A late treat for you~

Laguna shifted, half-tangled in his blankets as he slowly realized he was awake and no longer caught in a rapidly-fading dream. He stretched and straightened and glanced over at the time. Still a decent bit before his alarm was supposed to go off and-- 

Oh, it apparently been quite the interesting dream, Laguna realized, as the tug of covers as he shifted directed all of his attention poignantly downward. 

Well, he did have enough time to take care of himself and it had been quite awhile since he'd woken up in this state. Laguna chuckled and pulled enough blankets away that he could get to his pajama bottoms. Those he pushed downward, just enough to get his erection free. Even with the delay, he hadn't softened at all. If anything, it felt more demanding, dripping precome as Laguna reached to gently stroke the length. He felt impressively hard and quickly reminded himself it wasn't a bragging point for later. No, he'd just take care of it-- enjoy it and hope that it'd happen again. 

Slowly, he brought his fingers up to the tip, dipping into the precome and smearing it over the head and down, making sure his foreskin was all the way back, and oh, it all felt so good. Laguna still couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming, but he didn't really care. He wasn't very good with fantasies, either, but just touching himself would be enough. That he knew well from years of experience. 

He slipped his hand lower, firming up his grip a bit as he started stroking. His stomach was already damp from precome and it was easy enough to gather a bit more every few strokes. He rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb when he did and pushed wetness lower to use to ease his motion. It didn't take Laguna long to find a good rhythm- not too fast -and just firm enough that he was going to get there. He could feel the pleasure centered in his erection start to spread, tightening his balls, making his toes tingle-- Even though he wanted to linger and enjoy himself, Laguna knew he didn't have all day. Besides, he was too close. Each stroke brought him closer; his cock felt impossibly hard in his hand as he started to speed up his motions. The spreading tension wound through his body, consuming him and finally tipping him into the first moment of orgasm. 

Laguna moaned, unable to muffle himself as he stroked his cock hard and fast, pleasure pouring through him like liquid fire as his come shot hard into the blankets and up his stomach. He could feel it hot on his skin and soaking his pajama top, but it seemed like an afterthought as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the last few strokes he gave himself to make sure he was good and empty. 

Finally, he dropped his hand to his side; his other hand had been grabbing at the blankets, Laguna realized almost absently. He supposed he could have done something else with it, more creative, but that was something to work on in the future. Maybe when he could think a little more about what he was doing. It had just been so long...

For a quiet, nice moment, Laguna thought about absolutely nothing. He didn't need to; he just wanted to linger and catch his breath. But he couldn't stay in bed all day and he didn't think he'd be up for a repeat performance right away. 

Now he was going to need clean pajamas and clean blankets, but Laguna wasn't too worried about that. It was no worse than any of the multiple times he'd been reading in bed and managed to spill a drink. The maids would understand and not question... 

He shifted again and tugged off his pajamas, using them to wipe himself clean as he pushed back the rest of the covers. Yes, he'd made a decent mess. But that wasn't a bad thing. Now he just needed to find a robe and go take a shower. 

Laguna was a little surprised that his legs held his weight as he stood. If he was fast, he'd still beat his alarm clock and Kiros wouldn't get to make his usual comments about Esthar's president being a layabout. Though... 

There was a robe waiting in the bathroom, at least, and would be nice to put on when he was clean. Despite trying to get the worst of his come cleaned up, Laguna realized he was definitely still sticky. 

And he still couldn't remember a thing about his dream. It had apparently been a really good one! 

Laguna turned the water on and waited a moment before getting in. 

Well, maybe if he was lucky, he could have it again. 

Or, perhaps if not, he could just set his alarm for a bit earlier and pretend.


End file.
